


Your Love Burns Like a Fire.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Cheating, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Relationship Problems, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was moving closer, arms wrapping around her and pulling her close, as she snuggled into him. Head resting against his chest, feeling his fingers running through dark wavy locks. Slow, methodical, like he used to do back at the Prison. When they'd come here in the beginning before everything had happened. The moments they'd never shared with the others, or even allowed themselves to speak of aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Burns Like a Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I feel terrible for the lack of chapters on my other fics guys sorry.
> 
> But, hopefully this makes up for it.
> 
> I will be updating my longer Magick finally sometime this coming week.
> 
> Other Magicks are [Take My Everything.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456/chapters/12221846) and [I See Her in You.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5292329)
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Silence was something Maggie had been searching for since the walls had come crashing down. Somewhere she could just breathe a sigh of relief. They were alive. Glenn was back, alive and safe. Slender fingers ran along the soft curve of her stomach gently tented beneath her shirt as she stood there. Hazel green eyes staring beyond the wall, she didn't need Alexandria to last forever. Just long enough for the baby to be born.

She feared having the baby some nights. Waking up soaked in a cold sweat. Fingers grasped into the bedsheets, silently sobbing, she'd end up like Lori had.

She knew here was safe.

Even with the low supply of their food, ammo, it was the best bet given what was waiting just beyond the gate.

"Maggie."

She could hear his voice, but she didn't want to hear it now.

"Maggie, didn't you hear me?"

She made no move to turn around, just remained focused on the woods ahead, on the few walkers shambling past and not even seeming to take notice of her, and Rick standing there on the walkway.

"Yeah, I heard you."

"You didn't answer. Everything all right?"

She said nothing to him, just continued to stare off into the distance, slender fingers gently running over her stomach watching the walker continuing along its path. Chasing behind whatever had caught its attention for the moment. 

"I'm fine," She finally somehow managed. It wasn't the answer she'd wanted to give. Knew it wasn't the answer she should have given but, how could she tell him the truth? Tell him she was scared, more so than she'd been since the farm had fallen and they'd ended up on the road.

"Come on Maggie, I know you enough to know when you're bullshitting someone."

She couldn't help the soft chuckle filling her mouth as her eyes finally drifted beside her. Seeing Rick standing there, black suede jacket, raven curls, beard grown back out like Terminus had happened only yesterday although it still felt that way sometimes. Still raw, and fresh, like an open wound feeling the first sting of alcohol. He looked good, just like those days on the farm, the Prison, but she could still see the storm brewing behind clear blue eyes. The struggle between calm, and brutality.

"I'm just worried about the baby."

"Thought the baby was fine?"

"The baby is its just, after what happened, I don't know. I always think about it, wonder if something's gonna go wrong and-"

"Shh."

He was moving closer, arms wrapping around her and pulling her close, as she snuggled into him. Head resting against his chest, feeling his fingers running through dark wavy locks. Slow, methodical, like he used to do back at the Prison. When they'd come here in the beginning before everything had happened. The moments they'd never shared with the others, or even allowed themselves to speak of aloud. 

"Nothings going to happen Maggie."

"How can you be so sure?"

She hated how weak she sounded right now. How small she felt wrapped within Ricks arms, breathing in his scent with every breath she took in.

"Because we have this place, we have each other. Because you have me, and I'm not going to let anything' happen to you."

He leaned back, blue eyes staring down at her, as she felt the brush of his fingers along her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too Rick."

Their kiss was quick, before they were parting, as if nothing had ever happened.

"I need to get back to Glenn."

"I know."

She lingered for a moment longer, before she finally pulled away, hurrying back home to the man she loved although she loved another just a little bit more.


End file.
